


The Cat's Connection

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Single Dad AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: In a world where the first words of a person’s soulmate spoken to them are written on their wrist, Patton believes that he may never find his own, due to the intense weirdness of the sentence. However, when a certain somebody comes knocking on the door in search of his son’s pet cat, all of Patton’s dreams come true.





	The Cat's Connection

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written for a dialogue prompt over on my tumblr (@lotusthatexists) and i thought i'd share it here! the prompt was: 'i know it's three in the morning, but i can't find my cat'. i hope y'all enjoy!

Patton heard a purr next to him, and felt something brush against his knee. Frowning, he turned his head, spotting a ball of fur curled up against him. His eyes widened in excitement - a kitten! A small, soft, midnight black kitten, who had apparently just appeared out of thin air. Who had blessed him with such a cute animal? Did this make him a father? He squealed, and began to gently stroke the kitten's fur.

He sneezed. Oh, right, the allergy. That would be a problem.

Patton didn't care, though. This was just too cute, and there was nothing that could be done to stop him.

The kitten looked up at him, staring at him with its big, green, sparkling eyes. Patton noticed a collar with a nametag around its neck. He slowly lifted the nametag up, finding that the kittens name was Annie, and she lived in the apartment next door.

"What are ya doing here?" he asked.

The kitten meowed in response. Patton fondly shook his head, smiling. "We should take you back to our owner."

Just as he was about to stand up, Patton heard his doorbell ring. He hummed in thought, wondering who was there. Leaving the kitten on the sofa, he stood up, and made his way over to the door. Upon opening it, he discovered a taller man with neatly brushed, brown hair, and wearing a similar pair of glasses to his own. He still appeared to be in his work clothes - a black t-shirt and a blue tie - despite it being the middle of the night.

And, damn, he was handsome. Patton recognised him from around the building, and it would be a lie if he said that he didn't find him to be... attractive, at the very least. He had definitely _not_ fantasised about a moment in which he would appear at Patton's door to proclaim his love. Definitely not.

"Hello," Patton greeted. "Can I help you?"

"I know it's three in the morning," the man said, speaking quickly, "but I can't find my cat." He sounded desperate, and possibly stressed.

Patton smiled. "Is her name Annie, by any chance?"

The man sighed with relief. "Yes, that is indeed the cat who I am looking for. Do you know of her whereabouts?"

Patton held up his index finger, signalling the man to wait for a moment. On the way to the sofa, he paused, suddenly realising something. Those words that the man had said... _Those were the first words of his soulmate!_ A grin formed across his face. Had he... had he met his soulmate? He had to ask the man about it. To be fair, it would be a lie to say that Patton wasn't a least semi-interested, and even if they _weren't_ soulmates he could still feel... something. He had seen him around. He had spent many days just _watching_ him, staring at him in _awe._

Sighing, Patton continued to walk to the sofa, and picked the cat up, before moving back to the door. "Here she is." He sneezed.

"Oh, thank God, thank you so, so much! I was afraid I'd never see her again. Virgil will be so please to see her."

Patton tilted his head. "Virgil?"

"My son," the man stated.

"Oh." The handsome man had a son. Of course. Meaning this dude probably wasn't his soulmate. Meaning he would probably _never_ find his soulmate, considering how strange the first words had been. Patton suddenly become... disappointed, or something like that. "Does your wife know about the missing cat, then? 'Cause, like, if she's also looking for her, you should probably let her know that you found her."

"I don't have a wife," the man replied, completely monotonously.

Patton frowned. "Girlfriend, then?"

He shook his head.

"Really?" Patton hummed. "A dude as good looking as you, without a girl?"

"Let's just say I'm not particularly interested in girls."

With that statement, Patton regained all the hope that he had lost. Did that mean he _was_ interested in guys? Did that mean he _could_ be his soulmate? Patton smiled. 

"Well, I'm sure you're an amazing dad, at least," Patton complimented. "Y'know, since you came here in the middle of the night just to-" He sneezed. "-to get your sons cat."

The man frowned. "Are you alright?"

Patton nodded. "Y-yeah! Just..." Another sneeze. "I have a cat allergy."

"In that case," he took Annie out of Patton's hands, "I should probably take her back to the apartment." He looked up at Patton. "Thank you, again."

Patton smiled. "It's no problem! But, uh, if I may ask, what is your name?"

"Logan," he introduced. "Logan Andrews."

Patton clapped his hands together. "Well, y'see, Logan, I think we might, possibly, maybe, be... soulmates?"

Logan frowned. "I highly doubt-"

He held out his wrist for Logan to see, where the words 'I know it's three in the morning, but I can't find my cat' were written. Logan's eyes widened, and he glanced down at his own wrist. 

"We... your..." He looked up. "What's your name?"

"Patton," Patton said, smiling wide. 

"How about you come around to my place?" Logan invited. "I think a certain young boy would be interested in meeting the saviour of his beloved cat."


End file.
